The Exclusive Interview
by JMHHFAN69
Summary: Rumors of a break up of Hollywood Heights power couple, Eddie Duran and Loren Tate, have been trending on all social media sites and in gossip magazines. The couple are on the Lily Park Show to confirm or deny the rumors.
1. Chapter 1

Foremost, I want to thank everyone who continues to read, favorite, follow, and write a review of my Hollywood Heights stories. I truly appreciate you and want you know, I haven't stopped writing. It's because of the positive feedback I've received from you, I have the courage to expand my writing. Since my last post on FanFiction, I've written a Romantic Suspense Trilogy. I am excited about the storyline and plan to self-publish. The projected release of the first book is October 2016. Encouraged by my dear friend, Joan, who I met here, I'm posting a final Hollywood Heights FanFiction. This short story will be a mixture of my other HH posts, with a few changes. Eddie and Lauren didn't get married yet, and they do not have children. I will post a chapter a week. As a special thank you, in the final chapter, I will post an exclusive sneak peek of the _Men of Phantom Military - LIES_ trilogy.

To get me back into the HH frame of mind, I watched each episode from beginning to end. Without further ado, here is my farewell Hollywood Heights story. Enjoy.

The Exclusive Interview: The Lily Park Show

Chapter 1

"Welcome guest and viewers. I'm Lily Park. I won't start the show with Hollywood gossip because my guests are the hottest topic trending on all the social media sites and gossip magazines. That's right folks, Hollywood Heights' power couple, Eddie Duran and Loren Tate-Duran is here today. They are giving me the exclusive interview that will confirm or deny the rumors of their break-up. I know a lot of you are wondering how I convinced Eddie and Lauren to grant me an interview. Yes, there's a negative history between us. But you, my viewers, have made me the number one talk show host nationwide. No other host could do justice to this story like I can. So for the next hour, we'll take a look back at Eddie and Loren's lives. Talk to their family, friends, old classmates. And give the couple a chance to set the record straight. Let's begin."

She walks over to her chair and sits down; crossing her legs.

"Lauren Tate was once a camera shy high school senior with a typical fan crush on international rock star Eddie Duran. Her best friend, Melissa Sanders, secretly videotaped her singing 'Mars' and entered it in the Eddie Duran's songwriting contest in 2012. Not only did her music career take off, she caught the eye of the irresistible rock star. Many labeled her the rebound-chick because their relationship started on the heels of his break up with supermodel Chloe Carter, or Cynthia Kowalski, it depends on which name she's using these days." Lily chuckles at her own joke.

A baby picture of Loren comes up on the screen.

"Loren is the only child of Trent McCall and Nora Tate. The couple married right out of high school. They had Loren at a young age. Trent couldn't take the pressure of fatherhood and walked out when Loren was four years old. Nora and Loren lived in a modest two bedroom home in Tarzana, a mere seventeen miles from Hollywood. Nora worked as the office manager for a medical group headed by the deceased Dr. Donald Masters. For a short time, Nora was romantically involved with Dr. Masters. Loren was a straight A student at West Valley Charter High School. Her dream was to go to Brown University and study law. She worked part-time at Aroma Coffee Shop to save money for college. Nora couldn't make it to the show today, but she sent this video."

Nora's smiling face comes up on the screen. She's sitting on the couch, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail and wearing glasses. The aqua colored shirt she's wearing makes her look fresh and young. The video plays.

"For as long as I can remember, Loren was into music. She used to get into the kitchen cabinets where I kept the pots and pans and take out the pot tops. She marched around the house banging the tops together and singing at the top of her lungs. I was afraid the neighbors would complain. Little did I know that my baby girl would grow into a successful international Pop Star. I'm so happy she followed her dreams. I love you sweetheart. I love you too Eddie."

The video stops and a slide show of pictures of Loren from infancy to present dances across the screen.

"Like all fans of rock star Eddie Duran, Loren followed him on social media sites and received alerts anytime he was mentioned online," Lily says. "Loren was a true Eddie Duran fan. Is she still a diehard fan today? That's a question on everyone's mind."

A baby picture of Eddie comes up on the screen.

"Eduardo Eddie Duran is the only child of Max and Katie Duran, the famous MK duo. He grew up surrounded by music and stars as he traveled with his parents. Eddie was destined for stardom, and he did it without using his parents' name. His breakthrough came when he was cast in the movie Senior Ditch Day and the sequel."

A slide show of pictures of Eddie from a toddler to present dances across the screen along with candid shots of him and Chloe during the time of their relationship.

"After the tragic death of his mother, Eddie threw himself into his music. He met ex-fiancée, Chloe Carter on the set of Senior Ditch Day. He once said she was his first love. Eddie and Chloe were Hollywood Heights' 'it' couple. I was given the exclusive interview when they announced their engagement. But once rumors of cheating and lying chipped away at their relationship, and photos of her with actor Tyler Rorke went viral, the engagement was off. Chloe talked me into interviewing her, along with her mother, Jackie Kowalski, in the living room of her apartment when she publicly fought to win back the love of a heartbroken, Eddie Duran. There was speculation she overdosed the night of Eddie's twenty-second birthday. She showed up at Rumor, uninvited, and tried to pour a glass of wine on Loren. The world was shocked when news broke that Chloe Carter was the driver of the car that ran Max and Katie Duran off the road."

…

I pace the floors of Green Room A, listening to Lily read, from cue cards, the details of our lives. _Why did Eddie agree to come on this show? He doesn't even like Lily Park._

"Lo, you have to tell him," Melissa says.

I stop pacing long enough to glance at my best friend. "We've been through this already Mel. I'm not telling him. I have to face it, I've lost Eddie." As painful as it is to let those words slip pass my lips, I have to come to terms with the truth. Eddie Duran is leaving me.

"But if you tell him…"

"No. Mel. I'm not making a total fool of myself. He wants out of the relationship, so I'm letting him go…"

"Did he say that?" She interrupts me.

"No, but he's been spending a lot of time away from me."

"You know Eddie goes to the bungalow when he needs to think."

"He's been back and forth for a year Mel. What could he be thinking about for that long? Besides." I bite my lip, looking away. "He's not going to the bungalow."

"How do you know?"

"Last weekend I drove up there to spend time with Eddie. He wasn't there. And when I asked him where he was, he lied. It wouldn't be the first time he lied about his whereabouts. He has a history of running when he feels trapped. And…"

"And what Lo? Spit it out!"

"And I found love letters written by Chloe." I scrunch my nose.

Melissa jumps up from the couch. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have poked holes in the story. You're my best friend Mel, but sometimes I feel like you're Eddie's best friend instead of mine."

"We have been best friends since forever Lo. How could you think that way? I only poke holes because you suffer from tunnel vision. I'm just trying to get you to see the bigger picture. You haven't talked to him about the letters."

"It's kind of hard to hold a conversation with someone who isn't there Mel. Plus Jake let it slip that Eddie's been pushing the record execs to promote a tour. After his last tour, he said he'd work on a couple duets for us for my next album."

"I still think you should tell him Lo."

I ignore her and start back pacing.

…..…..

I pace back and forth in Green Room B, listening to Lily go on and on. If we weren't announcing my surprise for Loren, I never would have agreed to come on this show. Lily is the top talk show host worldwide now.

Pop and I co-wrote and co-produced my new album. Pop is featured on a couple of the tracks. This album is my love letter to Loren. It's very personal and it's been hard keeping this a secret. I know she feels like I'm pulling away from her.

"You act like this is your first interview." Pop teases me.

From the corner of my eye, I watch him struggle to stand to his feet. My instinct is to go help him, but he doesn't want that.

"I've been working on this for a year and it's caused a distance between Loren and I. Hopefully she'll understand and forgive me for abandoning her for a year."

"After she hears the songs, she'll forgive you. She may even decide to go on tour with us. Too bad Nora didn't stick around…" He doesn't finish the sentence. Pop slowly walks over to the table and opens a bottle of water. He takes a sip. "Have you talked to Nora?" he asks. "How is she?"

I exhale. They promised their break up wouldn't affect us. But we spent Christmas day with Pop and the day after with an emotional Nora.

"She's thrown herself into her school work, like you threw yourself into getting your life story down on paper."

He gulps down the rest of the water.

He's given up alcohol, of course, that was after the binge that put him in the hospital for a week. If Loren hadn't stopped by the apartment, Pop would have died that day. Jake and I kept the incident out of the gossip papers. Since then, he's been writing his memoirs. Several big publishing companies are already interested in the manuscript. Osborn Silver is vying for the film rights to the book and offered me the lead role. If I do it, I want Loren for the role of Katie Duran.

I know she can do it, Loren co-starred along with Miley Cyrus and Zoe Kravitz in that Charlie's Angels remake.

Everyone thought I would hit the roof when Demi talked Loren into taking on the role of Erin Grant in the remake of Striptease. My girl did a phenomenal job in the movie. Those striptease and pole-dancing classes really paid off. Channing still teases me about my girl being the better stripper.

I called him up and teased him about the lap dance his wife gave him on the Lip Sync Battle. It took a minute before he could stand up.

After Magic Mike 2, the phones were ringing off the hook. Casting agents wanting to set up a meeting. Producers sending me scripts. The record label wanting me to record more songs. It was a mad house that's still just as mad today. I've decided to put my music on hold for a little while and pursue my acting career.

Tyler and I signed contracts this morning to do the Grease remake. We'll start filming once I get back from tour.

"Eddie!" Pop yells.

I look up.

He points to the television screen.

"Why is she here?" I pull out my cell phone from my pocket pressing the speed dial button. "I told you Lily would never change." I wait for the head of our security to answer. "Cody, is Loren here yet?"

"Yes sir, she arrived thirty-minutes ago. She and Melissa are in Green Room A."

"Is Brittany with her?"

"No, Brittany got an alert that Chloe Carter is here, she went to shadow her. I'm guarding the door."

"I'm on my way," I tell him and disconnect the call. I walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I never told Loren about that lunatic Chloe Carter."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the warm welcome back to FanFiction. I'm so happy you liked the first chapter. Your reviews are a boost to my writing confidence. I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

The Exclusive Interview: The Lily Park Show

Chapter 2

"Welcome back, during the commercial break, I asked Chloe Carter to join me on stage. I know what you're thinking and you're right, this isn't the Chloe Carter, ex-fiancée of Eddie Duran. This Chloe Carter is the woman behind the potential breakup of Eddie and Loren. Having her here is goes against the agreement I had with Eddie and Loren, but she is vital to the gossip that brings us here today. Plus, as a journalist, it is my duty to show all the facts and for weeks now, there have been rumors of photos documenting a relationship between Eddie and this Chloe. Not just any photos. Chloe says she has intimate pictures of the two of them and she's going to reveal them live today."

Lily turns to the woman sitting in the seat adjacent to her.

"Before we view the photos, can you tell us your real name and how you meet Eddie Duran?"

The bottle-blonde smiles. "My real name is Chloe Carter. And I met Eddie three years ago, in Chicago. I was at his concert. He picked me out of the crowd to come up on stage. Eddie sang a special song he'd written just for me. It's our song."

"How do you know for certain he'd written a song for you?"

Chloe laughs. "If you listen closely to the words of What Up Tho, he says my name over and over in the background."

Lily looks into the camera. "Maybe my producer can get us a copy of the song, and permission to play it on the air." Her hand raises to her ear, Lily nods. "Summer, my producer said she'll do her best to get the clearance. In the meantime, tell me more about the concert. I bet you were on cloud nine when Eddie Duran picked _you_ out of thousands of fans. Although, wasn't that a part of his show? Choosing a fan to come up on stage and serenade her."

"Yes, but I already knew Eddie would pick me. He called me and told me what to wear and where to stand so he could easily spot me. Eddie had Jake, his manager, mark an X on the floor so I knew just where to stand."

"And where were you standing exactly?" Lily asks.

"At the edge of the stage so that when he walked towards the pit, I was standing right there." She smiles really big.

"You said Eddie called you and told you what to wear. What did he tell you to wear?"

"He told me to wear the outfit he likes to see me in."

"And what's that?" Lily asks.

"A black knit tank-top with peek-a-boo holes all over. My black fitted jeans and my black high-heeled booties. Eddies says I look super sexy in that outfit."

"So the concert wasn't the first time you met Eddie?"

"Of course not, Lily. I met Eddie at the finals for his song writing contest. When I didn't make the top three, I ran off and cried. Eddie came looking for me, he apologized and asked if I could keep a secret. When I crossed my heart, he told me that the only reason he picked Loren was because his father pressured him to. Max had a thing for Loren's mother and wanted an excuse to get close to her. Eddie told me he really wanted me to win. He and I had an immediate connection and we've been secretly hooking-up ever since then. He pays for me to fly first class to whatever city he's playing in. Eddie pays for me to stay in the same hotel as him. When I told him I wasn't going to keep doing the cloak-and-dagger thing with him, and I was leaving him, that's when he asked me to be at the concert in Chicago. Eddie said it was time the world knew I was his girl."

"We have footage of that concert. Let's watch"

…

"Lo…" Melissa says. "Who is that?" She stares at the television monitor in Green Room A. Her mouth wide opened.

"I don't know." I turn back to the monitor. "I've never seen her."

Knock!

Knock!

Melissa jumps up from the couch and runs over to the door. I'm too shocked to move.

"Miss. Tate." Eddie's personal bodyguard stands in the doorway.

"What can I do for you, Cody?" Melissa asks.

"Mr. Duran asked me to personally secure Miss. Tate until he gets here."

"Why, what's going on?" I ask, regaining my ability to move. I walk closer to the door. Two other men are also standing by the door; armed.

"The female on stage is mentally unstable and Mr. Duran has been trying to obtain a restraining order to keep her away from you, but because she's been careful about her threats against you, the judge doesn't see her as an immediate danger."

"Threats? What threats?" I glace back at the television monitor.

"I can answer that," Eddie says, jogging down the corridor.

"You remember a couple years back, the record execs pushed for me to choose a fan to come up on stage during the second set of my concerts? They thought it was the perfect marketing strategy," he huffs, catching his breath. "Well at one of my concerts in Chicago, I randomly chose Stacey Cain, after I sang to her, she was supposed to return to the audience, but she blended in with the crew and snuck into my dressing room." Eddie reaches for my hand. I take a step back, out of his reach.

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" I ask.

"Mr. Duran wasn't aware of Stacey until about six months ago, when Miss. Cain became bold with her stalking," Cody says as Eddie nods his head.

"Why wait that long to tell us about that crazy girl?" I ask.

"It's our job to keep you guys safe, if we informed you of every minor thing, Brittany and I would be talking to you all day instead of protecting you from the major things. Everywhere you go, we do periodic sweeps of the area or rooms. That's how we found Miss. Cain in Mr. Duran's dressing room. We had her detained until the concert was over and Mr. Duran was on his way back to the hotel."

"She says she has photos of you and her together, Eddie."

"She's a talented graphics design artist. She designs book covers for romance novels for a living," he replies.

"She says her name is Chloe Carter," Melissa chimes in.

"When her efforts to get close to Mr. Duran continued to fail, she legally changed her name to Chloe Carter, knowing you two would accept phone calls or unexpected visits from the real Chloe Carter. She came to the house six months ago, the guard wouldn't let her into the gate even though she showed her driver's license. She became irate and started making verbal threats against you. Both you and Mr. Duran were out of the house at the time, but Brittany and I decided it was time to tell you guys. Mr. Duran made it home before you."

"Once Cody told me what was happening, I asked him to bring in extra people. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry." Eddie steps towards me. I step back.

"If you take a good look at her, she _could_ be the real Chloe's chubby twin sister," Melissa says.

"That's because she's Miss. Carter's half-sister," Cody says.

I don't bother to loot at the television monitor, I look at Eddie instead. "Do you have copies of the photos?"

"No, but turn around, Lily is showing them," he growls.

We turn and focus on the monitor. Photo after photo slowly glide onto the screen. Extremely intimate photos of them in the shower. Skinny dipping in a lake. Making out in the pool. A black line blocks the body parts that cannot be shown on regular television.

"Please tell me those photos are fakes, Eddie," Mel says.

I wait for his answer, but one photo, the last photo, lingers on the screen. It's a photo of Eddie lying on his back on gray sheets. His eyes hooded in pleasure. His lip caught between his teeth. His fingers gripping the hips of a slightly plus-sized Stacey Cain, who just so happen to be straddling his hips. Stacy's head thrown back and although a modest black line hides her naked breast and pelvic area, it is obvious what's going on.

The most disturbing image in the photo isn't my name tattooed on his ribcage. It's my custom made, Eddie Duran teddy-bear, sitting on the pillow next to them.

That photo was taken in our bedroom!

Melissa walks closer the screen, getting a better look at the very explicit photo. "You. Cheating. Dog!" she screams before turning around and charging towards Eddie.

I step in her path.

"Loren, if you want to leave, Cody and the other guards will escort you home," Eddie says.

I struggle to keep my best friend from tearing him limb-from-limb. "Do you even know where home is?" I ask, surprised at how calm I am.

Melissa elbows me in the side. I shove her pack as hard as I can, wrapping my arms around myself. "Mel!" I shout at her. She stumbles back, falling on the couch.

She looks at my frightened face and visibly gains control of herself. "I'm sorry Lo," she says, focusing all her attention on my arms wrapped around my midsection.

Once I'm sure Melissa isn't going to jump up and kill Eddie with her bare hands, I turn and face him. "Are you leaving?"

"No," he says, but doesn't offer an explanation why he's choosing to stay.

"Then I'm staying too." Tears pool in my eyes.

A commotion in the corridor draws everyone's attention. The two armed men are pushing a camera guy back; away from the door. One security guard uses the palm of his hand to block the camera's lens.

I turn towards the television monitor to see that the camera is live, and broadcasting the turmoil going on is Green Room A.

The triumphant smirk on Lily Parks' face makes my stomach roll. I run for the bathroom.

…

One bodyguard tackles the cameraman to the ground while another confiscates the camera.

Cody follows me out the room. "Where's Brittany?" I ask once he closes the door behind him.

"She's shadowing Miss Cain. We're doing all we can to get the evidence you need to obtain that restraining order."

"Listen, I know I don't need to tell you guys to be careful. But be careful."

"We will, Mr. Duran."

I leave Cody standing at the door of Green Room A to deal with the consequences of manhandling that cameraman. Now that Lily consciously breached the agreement, all bets are off. I'm so happy Jake made sure that clause was clearly written into the agreement.

"Eduardo Duran!" Pop's voice carries down the hallway, he's stomping towards me. "Tell me those photos are fake," he demands.

"Pop, calm down. Of course, they're fake, I would never cheat on Loren."

"Who is that woman and how did she get that photo of you and her in your bed?"

"Pop, I really don't know. We've had the house searched top to bottom." Rub the back of my neck and close my eyes.

"Did Loren see?"

I open my eyes to look at my father. "Yeah. She saw. And I saw the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. Me keeping this album a secret was a mistake. Now I look like a cheater."

"Loren knows you, Eddie. She knows your heart. She knows you'd never cheat on her."

"I truly hope so Pop."


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for being late on updating the story. Those of you who followed me in the past know I stick to my promises and update weekly. I've been diligently working on the final edits of my romantic suspense book so I can begin the stages of self-publishing. I want to assure you I will see this HH story to the end. Thank you for your patience, I'm happy you're enjoying the story.

The Exclusive Interview

Chapter 3

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lily says, walking towards the audience. "I want to apologize for the fiasco you witnessed before the commercial break. My producer set that up without my knowledge. I am for reporting the facts, not exploiting someone's misery. It is my job to present both sides of the story and let the viewers form their own opinions. I admit Summer crossed a line and for that, I want to offer my sincerest apologies to Eddie and Loren. And to the family of Herman, the camera man, he was not harmed. Hopefully we can get past that little indiscretion and move forward with this story. For those of you just joining us, before the commercial break, I revealed never before seen photos of Eddie Duran and Chloe Carter. For Loren, those photos were disturbing to see because they paint Eddie as a cheater. Seated in the chair behind me is Miss. Carter. She's here to tell her side of Eddie's love triangle. Let's get back to the exclusive interview."

Lily saunters to her chair, with her back to the audience, she winks at Chloe before turning around and sitting.

"Now where were we?" Lily asks. "Oh yes, the explicit photos of you and Eddie Duran." She looks into the camera. "Before showing those photos on my show, and to avoid a lawsuit, we had the photos examined by an expert in case Eddie denies their validity. Our expert verified that they have not been altered. What you saw on the screen are real photos of Eddie and Chloe in very intimate settings." She looks at the woman seated on stage with her. "Do you feel guilty for having an affair with Eddie, knowing he's with Loren?"

"Correction," Chloe begins. "Eddie was with Loren. And to answer your question, no I do not feel guilty. Loren is still an immature little girl. Eddie deserves a woman, a real woman. Not some superficial user like my sister Cynthia. It's my realness that Eddie fell in love with. He loves me so much that he's asked me to marry him." Chloe raises her left hand, the diamond on the engagement ring catches the spotlight and sparkles. "We're planning a small wedding for this fall."

Lily blinks, her mouth falling open. "That is a huge rock on your finger."

Chloe's smile shines brighter than the diamond. "Yes, it is."

"That's… Wow, I can't keep my eyes off it," Lily says.

"Eddie wants the world to see how much he loves _me._ He wants to be with _me._ "

"If Eddie loves you so much, why isn't he out here sitting next to you announcing your engagement? Or professing his love for _you_? It seems to me, and I'm sure the audience and viewers will agree, that Eddie is leaving you to do his dirty work."

Chloe sneers at Lily, slowly lowering her hand. "Everyone knows Eddie has a big heart. He's allowed me to be here today because he's tired of sneaking around. He's not on stage with because he wanted to privately break things off with Loren before joining me. Your producer ruined things by sending that camera man to record her reaction to the photos. Eddie loves me. I am secure in my relationship with him. If he weren't one hundred percent for me being here, sharing our private moments, I wouldn't have accepted your invitation to come on the show. So don't question his love for me Lily. Unlike Loren, I'm not afraid to speak my mind. Nor am I afraid to fight for my man." She stares into Lily's eyes.

Lily shifts in her seat, an uncomfortable look flash across her face before she takes a deep breath and resumes her talk-show host smile.

"You said you guys are planning a fall wedding. Can you share the details of the wedding?"

"He said I can't tell you the exact date, but we're getting married in the late afternoon at a private park surrounded by family and friends. My dress is being made by Sew Out Tha Box…"

"Wait, you got Sew Out Tha Box to design your dress? I know celebrities who have been on the list for three years. How did you commission them so quickly?"

Chloe laughs. "I'm good friends with the owner."

…...

"Hey Lo," I knock on the bathroom door. "You need to hear this."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"That crazy woman says she and Eddie are getting married."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Lo?" I turn the knob, opening the door. "Did you hear me?" I step into the bathroom, peeking around the door. "Lo?" The wind coming through the open window catches my attention. Frantically, I search the bathroom, then run to the window. "She wouldn't risk losing the baby by climbing out the window."

Patting my pockets for my cell phone, I rush out the bathroom to grab my phone off the couch. Pressing the number two button to speed-dial Loren's phone.

"Hi, this is Loren, leave me a message." The call goes straight to voice mail.

"Lo, where are you? Are you okay? Call me back." I press the number nine button to speed-dial another phone.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"What do you want Mel?"

"I need your help. Loren's gone."

"I don't blame her for leaving," Adam sighs. "How could Eddie do this to her?"

"Trust me, I'm going to kick his ass if what that crazy lady is saying is true, but right now, I need to find Loren. Can you hack her phone and tell me where she is? Please. Please. Please."

"My days of hacking for you are over. Besides, the only time you call is when you need something. Why can't you ask your boyfriend to help you?"

"Despite the fact that _you_ dumped _me_ , Adam, Loren and I remained your friend. She's hurting right now and needs us. Please Adam, hack her phone and tell me where she is."

The sounds of fingers tapping on a computer's keyboard can be heard through the phone. I watch the monitor while I wait for him. My throat feels dry, I go over to the table to get a bottled water and freeze.

"Never mind, Adam." I pick up Loren's phone off the table. "She didn't take her phone with her." I disconnect the call.

I press the number four button on my phone to speed dial…

"What's up Mel? Is Loren okay?"

"Loren's gone."

"What?"

"Loren climbed out the window in the restroom. She left."

"I'll call her!"

"You could, but…" Looking down at my best friend's phone in my hand… "I'm holding her phone."

…

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I fast walk towards the parking lot. Thankfully everyone was distracted by the bodyguards' tussle with the camera man. No one noticed me leaving out the side door and down the private hallway that led to an exit.

I thought about climbing out the window, but couldn't take that chance.

Wrapping my arms around my body as a chill roll through me, I make my way to the car. I need to get out of here so I can think. Plan my next move. I don't allow my mind to replay those photos or reminisce about the past year. I'll wait until I get to where I'm going to set my mind free.

 _Where are you going?_ I ask myself, but I draw a blank. My thinking spot is the first place Eddie will look for me. I can't go to my mom's. Where can I go?

The beach is too cliché. I need somewhere private and the last place anyone would think to look for me.

A vision pops into my head. I pat my pockets for my phone. _Shoot, I left it on the table in the dressing room._ It doesn't matter. I have an open invitation.

The sound of rapid footsteps behind me makes me pick up the pace of my steps.

Then I start a light jog.

The footsteps behind me pick up the pace.

I lengthen my stride and full out run towards the parking lot.

"Loren. Please stop," Eddie calls out. "Don't run away."

I ignore him and keep running. My purse bounces against my thighs. Running in these heels is a stupid thing to do, but I have to get away from here. From him. If I stop to kick them off, he'll catch up.

"Loren. Please. Let me explain."

 _Explain? Explain What? Explain the fact that you're cheating on me with a Chloe Carter clone? The very way the other Chloe Carter hurt you, is the way you're hurting me. Hurting us!_

My tears fall harder, blurring my vision. My feet pump faster. The horn from a tram makes me jump, I run out in front of it, missing getting hit by a few scary inches. The scent of burned rubber on asphalt and the protest of the startled riders immediately fills the air. The driver and tour guide throw expletives my way.

A quick glance over my shoulder, Eddie's blocked off.

I make it to the car, almost out of breath. I reach in my purse and grab the key fob, unlocking the door. I jump in and press the engine start button, throw the car in drive and head towards the exit.

In my rear-view mirror, I see the tram pulling away. Turning my attention back to the road ahead of me, I fly out the parking lot and head toward the 101 freeway.

…

"Mr. Duran," Cody says, catching up to me. "I'm activating the tracking chip in Miss. Tate's car."

"No need," I pant, trying to catch my breath. "That's Melissa's car she's driving."

"I'll have the guards split up. She's probably going to Ms. Tate's house in the valley."

"I doubt that." My hand rubs the back of my neck. "She knows I'll go there to look for her."

"What about that spot…"

"Loren won't go there either, that's our spot."

"I'm running out of options, Mr. Duran. The longer we wait to pursue her, the longer it will take to find her."

"Okay, go ahead and send the men to those locations. Also send someone to Phil and Adriana's house."

Cody pulls out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Excuse me Eddie. A teenager walks up to me."

I force the smile on my face. No matter what, I have to be courteous to my fans.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I ask.

"Loren dropped this," she says, holding out her hand.

Resting in the center is the ring I gave Loren the day I asked her to marry me during my concerts.

My hand shakes as I retrieve the ring from the fan.

"Thank you," I cough.

"If it helps," the girl says. "I don't believe that fake Chloe Carter. Actually, none of the die-hard Eddie Duran fans believe her."

I pull out my wallet and hand her Jake's business card.

"Call my manager and he'll give you four VIP passes to my next concert at the Avalon."

The girl throws her arms around me. "Thank you, Eddie. My friends won't believe I talked to you."

"I can solve that problem too," I tell her. "Do you have Snapchat?"

"Of course I do." She unlocks her phone to show me her page.

I take the phone from her. "What's your name?"

"Josie."

I put an arm around her and press record. "I just invited Josie to my concert at the Avalon and she can bring three friends." I kiss her cheek.

Josie screams. "Thank you, Eddie."

"Anytime." I walk back towards the studio where Lily's show is being filmed.

My shoulders drop. My feet drag. My heart breaking for the woman I love. I look up at the afternoon sky. "Mom, I could really use your advice."

"Would you settle for mine?"

I turn around, tears distort my vision. "Always."

Nora opens her arms and I walk into her embrace.


End file.
